Simon Cavangh
'''Simon Cavangh '''is a recurring character and a member of the Cavangh crime family who runs his own repossession business that employs his nephews Finn and Frankie. His car dealership is crooked as he sells cars to people who can't afford them and then repossesses them via shady finance schemes and other odd methods. Biography Early Life Simon Cavangh was born in June 7 1970 in London, England with his older brother Marcus. Simon and Marcus's childhood years were marred by an internal fued in the Cavangh family. This period filled with deception and assassination resulting in the deaths of various members of the family including their mother. Simon eventually moved to Los Angeles, California in the U.S. as he grew into an adult and he became an automative dealer. His car dealership business, however, is crooked; he sells cars to people who can't afford them and then repossess them via shady finance schemes and other odd methods. Marcus sent his two sons and daughter, Finn, Frankie and Mika, to America as punishment after their mother's murder in the care and service of Simon. Simon employs Finn and Frankie as repo men, but is often abusive towards them physically and mentally especially when they mess up a job. However, Simon actually respects Finn more than Frankie, trusting him more due to being the more intelligent of the two while often berating Frankie, considering him an idiot. Crooked Dealership Simon sends Finn and Frankie to steal two sports cars parked outside an apartment building and upon their return, he is seen talking to a customer, Viktor Makarov, making a sale on a flashy SUV. After praising Finn for the good job though insults Frankie, he sends them into Hombres en Marron gang-controlled territory to repossess a motorbike. After a shootout with the gang members, Frankie decides to keep the bike to get back at Simon. Simon subsequently accuses Finn of having stolen it, and orders him to repo the SUV that he had been sold to Viktor. Job Gone Wrong Although Finn recovers the SUV, Sergei Makarov, who saw him coming and hid in the backseat, ambushes him and holds him at gunpoint. Sergei informs Finn that Viktor couldn't have problems since he only just got the car and accuses Simon of running credit fraud. He forces Finn to drive the SUV through the window of Simon's dealership at gunpoint; Sergei reimburses Finn and roughs up Simon, who proceeds to fire both Finn and Frankie and has them evicted along with Mika. Later on, Simon phones Finn and swears revenge on him for what he did. Attempted Revenge When the Cavanghs move into LA, Simon reunites with his brother Marcus and informs him that he's finished with Finn, Frankie and Mika. Simon asks permission from Marcus for retribution against them for damaging his business and helping Sergei beat them up, to which Marcus allowed Simon to do what he wants to do them despite them being his children. Marcus used Simon's anger and desired thirst for revenge to test Finn, wanting to see how strong he is and how far he is willing to go. While Finn and Frankie were away from home, Simon breaks into their apartment where he attacks and knocks out Rita Collins, who is watching Mika, and abducts Mika, leaving a photo for them to find to let them know he's responsible. Simon holds Mika hostage in an abandoned garage by his thugs while he gave Finn the address to his location, inside his dealership office. Finn confronts Simon while Frankie heads to rescue Mika, to which Simon challenges Finn to a game of poker with a bet on Mika's life. Simon reads Finn well but still loses, though refuses to let Mika go and orders his men to kill her much to Finn's horror. However it is revealed Frankie already saved Mika before the garage was completely burned down by Simon's thugs. Frankie takes Mika back to their apartment while he helps Finn confront Simon, but this ends in two of Simon's security guards engaging in a shootout with the brothers. This distracts them long enough for Simon to escape. Death Simon is on the run while Finn is looking to kill him and he is seen at the pier where he calls Marcus over the phone requesting for his help. Marcus though ignores his brother's pleas and ultimately leaves him for Finn, believing Finn past the test. At the pier while Simon tries to contact someone else, he is suddenly stabbed in the stomach by someone passing by in the crowd. Simon bleeds out and dies of his wounds, with the killer later revealed to be Kei Akagi who was under Finn's thumb. Personality Simon Cavangh is a cruel, ruthless and sadistic individual, often being very abusive and insulting towards his subordinates. The most important thing to Simon is his shady business and protecting his interests. Killed Victims Relationships Quotes Category:Cavanghs Category:Cavangh Family Category:Businessmen Category:Murderers Category:Corrupt Category:Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Recurring Characters